


Mentoring Ain't Easy: How Adam Learned to Be a Mentor

by mmanalysis



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Park finds himself across the table from the Dino Charge rangers with Tanya and realizes that some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentoring Ain't Easy: How Adam Learned to Be a Mentor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palmtreelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmtreelights/gifts).



> This takes place after the season finale of Dino Charge.

Adam Park had officially decided that he really needed to keep up with who’s a ranger nowadays so he wouldn’t end up just staring at a brand new team and eight pairs of eyes (and apparently there could be more?!) staring at him and Tanya. That or he needs to stop trying to help out when monsters attack a city. Doesn’t help that Tanya jumped in with him and had to deal with the bewildered looks of the rangers before it turned to excitement. 

Seriously, Adam has no experience with this stuff. Yeah, he’s mentored Carlos but they were in the same age group. These rangers are true youngin’s. They’re even younger than Justin!

 His eyes went to Tanya whose eyes met him. She shrugs at him and he knows that she has no idea where to start either. Well, this was going to be an interesting conversation.

 “So, what is it you wanted to know?” Adam started, messing with the glass in front of him to give his hands something to do.

 “Well,” The young black girl, Shelby, leaned forward. “When we asked what rangers you were, you seemed confused. I mean, wasn’t there one team?”

 “Well, I mean there was one team. Sort of. More like we took the spots of others and I was black then green and another green and-”

 “What Adam is trying to say is that things were different back then. We had different sources of power. Though I didn’t have as many as Mr. Black and Green here.” 

Tanya smiled at him and he found himself smiling back, feeling more at ease with the conversation. “Yeah, different powers. I kind of like to claim the Zeo powers as my own, but they can be a bit unstable.” He still remembers when he and the others went to fight some monster or another and ended blowing him up without their zords. The team decided that the Zeo powers would be a last resort. 

“So, if you have different powers, then how are we related? I mean, besides the spandex.” The blonde in the green polo, Riley if he remembered, asked the next question looking intently at the former rangers. 

Gosh, of all the questions to ask. Why couldn’t the prince guy have asked him if there’s ever been a gray ranger?

 “The morphing grid. It’s…, um,” He wracked his mind on how to describe the grid. He knew Alpha went inside it that one time. “Okay, I’m not a science guy, but somehow all the teams access this grid thing.” 

“And it’s been around for a good while, too.” Tanya added. “Honestly, you should ask Billy or Cestro. I’ll give you their number. Well, Billy’s since Cestro is an alien.”

 “Wait, there are alien rangers?!” The guy in black (his name is Chase, Adam tries to remind himself) shouted. “Then how come Keeper isn’t a ranger.”

The young lady towards the back adjusted her glasses. “I tried asking Keeper once. He was very vague and then went somewhere.” 

“So, basically what he does all the time?” Chase said, punctuated by an eye roll. Adam wondered if this Keeper guy was like Zordon though by the sound of it, Keeper may be closer to a certain absent-minded ranger he knew. 

“Well, the universe is big and maybe there’s a reason for him.” Tanya looked to Adam and tilted her head. “Isn’t that right, Adam?” 

“Yeah! Everyone’s got their reasons so how about we lay off your alien and move on?” Adam made a mental note to have business cards and just have new rangers e-mail him questions. 

“Oh!” The young man with long hair shot his arm quick in the air and waved it around. “I have question!” 

“Go for it, man.” Adam hoped this would be the last question so he can finally have a real date with Tanya. 

“Is your team like family? Like our team family?” The man, Koda, held his hands together to make the point and for the first time Adam felt relieved. 

“Yes, we’re like a family. Some in more traditional ways than others.” He took Tanya’s hand in his and admired the simple ring on her hand. “But we’re all family. Even when one of us something stupid like trying to make dinosaurs with mind control powers.” (He noted the confused expressions on all of their faces) “I wouldn’t trade them in the world for anything.” 

Tanya’s smile was less strained as she gently squeezed his hand. She looked to Koda and the others. “I’m guessing you all feel like that.” 

Koda nodded his head furiously while Chase, Ivan, and Riley had a simple nod. Tyler and Shelby shared huge smiles while sneaking looks at each other while Kendall and the prince looked at peace. 

Adam finally found something to go from. “You know, we may be more experienced, but it seems like you all have what it takes to be a good team.” He stands up and smiles at them. “Just keep this bond you all have and you can do anything. That’s what being a Power Ranger is all about!”

The younger rangers smiled at one another before standing up and clapping. Their red ranger came up and held his hand out to the two. “Thanks for coming to talk with us. I know it was sudden and all.” 

“It’s no problem.” Tanya gave Adam a look and he just laughed. “I mean, I might need more preparation, but getting to know new rangers is always a good time.”

 The crew start to leave the little café and out of the museum as Adam continued talking. “When you aren’t too busy fighting bad guys, you should come see Tanya in concert later this week.”

 Tanya’s eyes widened as she playfully pushed Adam. “Stop! I’m sure they don’t want to hear me sing.”

 “Are you kidding? I love your music!”

 Everyone turned to look at Kendall who immediately went back to her usual stern self. “I mean, your music is very entertaining, Tanya.”

 Tanya smiled at them. “Then you should definitely come. I’ll be at the theater this Friday night.” Kendall was already typing the information in her phone.

 The two former rangers went to a green minivan that looked similar to Adam’s Turbo car. They gave another goodbye before starting up the van and heading off.

 “Well, that wasn’t too bad.” Tanya said.

 “Yeah. They’re a good group of kids.”

 “Speaking of kids, I can’t wait to see Aisha after the concert is done.”

 A small smile crossed his face as he thought of his young daughter staying with Kat and her husband. He felt good knowing that the Dino Charge team would be there to protect kids like her and others just like he, Tanya, and the others did when it was their time.


End file.
